Chiru
is a chūnin from Shimogakure. He was a tresure hunter and was part of the Kariudo Himitsu. Background Since the age of two, Chiru is an orphan because his parents died trying to protect Shimogakure from the invasion orchestrated by Kirigakure. Until his ten years he was a quiet and shy boy who spoke little and that was usually cold, which disrupted his life at the Academy. However, after graduating as a genin, Chiru realized that life was too good to waste crying and being alone, so he adopted a more cheerful, outgoing, adventurous and funny style for face life. What eased the loss of his parents, a little. Like his mother, Chiru developed the Ice Release, beeing a descendent of the Yuki Clan. But every time he used his keekei genkai with great intensity he used to lost control and ended up affecting not only his enemies but also his allies and friends. Whenever he lost control under the kekkei genkai, Chiru ended up cooling the air and reaching unbearable temperatures to others, which led his allies to contract respiratory problems, pneumonias and problems with joints. So Chiru decided to only use the Ice Release when extremely necessary, until he master it completely - what happened just before he became chūnin. At twenty years, Chiru found a Keshigomu who had a rare Kekkei Tōta and was being accompanied by a Kumogakure kunoichi, Ikebana. Both were on a journey to discover the secrets of the Sharingan and especially of Kamui, which would increase the powers of Keshigomu and his Erase Release. Thus they became friends while traveling in search of answers and of the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. However, when they met Kakashi, Keshigomu turned out to be more aggressive than usual and had lost control over his Kekkei Tōta. Kakashi tried to defeat him alone because Chiro and Ikebana refused to fight against their friend, but after seeing that it was impossible Kakashi win the uncontrolled Keshigomu, Chiru went into battle and was soon followed by Ikebana. In the end, Keshigomu regained his sanity, but it was late and he was condemned to die because of a forbidden technique he had used. As a last breath, Keshigomu tried to sacrifice himself by throwing himself into a river and asking Kakashi to defeat him with his Kamui. However, shortly before Kakashi complete the technique, Keshigomu hit Ikebana unwittingly, which left her comatose. After the battle, Chiru apologized with Kakashi and asked him to call help to hospitalize Ikebana. Kakashi was weakened because of Kamui, but both were able to take Ikebana to the Konoha hospital, where she is hospitalized. Chiru, who is in love with her, rented a room in a hotel in Konoha in order to be near Ikebana and following his recovery out of the coma. Appearence Chiru has long spiky dark purple hair, similar to his mother's. His eyes are purple like his father's. He wears a beanie which is his tailored Shimogakure forehead protector , he also wears a green coat with the Yuki clan symbol engraved on the back. Chiru also had two purple rectangular markings on each of his cheeks. Personality Chiru has a temper, and according to some of Shimogakure shinobi, he inherited many similarities with his parents. Chiru tries not be afraid of almost nothing, he's very active and funny in most times. However, whenever her feels alone gets sulky and whiny, because he always feel the void left by his parents who died trying to protect the village. Abilities Trivia *Chiru (チル) means "chill" *As Naruto Uzumaki and Sumaru, Chiru became an orphan when his parents die trying to protect their village and their baby.